I Want Your Lust
by crazydelenalove
Summary: Delena Smut - Elena and Damon develop a private sex life behind Stefan's back, but what happens when Elena starts feeling personal things towards Damon?


**Warning: Story revolves around sex/foreplay, so it is full smut**

_You make me a bad, bad girl is a story of Elena and Damon's sex life as they soon get personal feelings involved._

Elena woke up in a little pool between her legs on her bed, thanks to the sun beaming on her face interrupting her wet dream. She looked down and blushed and looked to the window, wanting to get up and close the shades but was personally getting hot at the idea of someone watching her get off. She slid down her red lace panties and took off her matching bra. She slid her hands down her stomach straight to her dripping heat and started tapping her clit in a fast motion then rubbing it furiously in circles, closing her eyes going back to her wet dream about being fucked out of her mind by...

"Do I get to stay for the finale?" Damon said with a wicked smirk on his face sitting on the window seat.

Elena's eyes went wide and she was about to freak out, but the red in her cheeks faded and her doe brown eyes darkened instead when she had another idea in mind. She was too hot and bothered to fight with him.

"I was just thinking about you coming over here and finishing the job off for me, I'm getting close but my fingers aren't enough. I want your cock to slide into my tight little cunt then have you fuck me senseless," Elena said while using her other hand to pinch her nipple while still rubbing her clit, "I want to cum so bad Damon, make your cock fuck me 'til I do." Elena said while batting her eyelashes.

Damon could literally hear his job make a popping sound hearing it drop as soon as she started talking dirty. He had no idea what to do, he had only planned to come here and make her feel awkward about the whole thing and have her beg to never tell anyone, but here was Elena Gilbert, sweet innocent Elena begging him to fuck her.

He decided to play along and talk dirty straight back to her for giving him such a hard on right now.

"Look at you, so needy. I'm sure you would _love _for me to be pounding in and out of that wet slit of yours right now, but something tells me you will regret it and run back to Stefan as soon as you orgasm all over my hard cock. God, I'd love to have you ride me while watching your perky breast bounce and hearing you moan my name but I can't really deal with the emotional pain after that. How can I pass up an opportunity like this though?" Damon said, pacing back and forth in a hot and bothered voice. He had no idea what to do at this point, fuck her and be in bliss for a while until she orgasmed and lashed out on him, or just leave Elena who just asked him to fuck her lying on the bed naked with the sun shining on her olive toned skin and pretend this never happened.

Nah, I'll fuck her. I'll even teach her a lesson for **toying** with me like this.

"Please Damon, yes, yessss, I'm a very needy little slut. I'm your little slut waiting to be pounded and cum all over you. I want to feel you inside every inch of me." Elena spoke just above a whisper, so close to her release.

He grabbed one of her thin waist belts and started rubbing it along her wet slit, as she squirmed in the bed basically fucking it.

"What the fuck, Damon. Why are you even here if you're not going to use your cock? I can do this by myself." Elena spat, while Damon ripped off his clothes without her noticing and spread her thighs slamming straight into her heat.

He slithered in and out easily from how damn wet she was, rubbing her clit and decided to talk dirty to her.

"You like the way my cock feels huh? Just when your 'bout to cum, I'm going to pull right out. I'll keep doing it over, and over again until I have you hooked on me. You'll never go back to him after I make you reach your release, I promise that. Do you like the way I pinch your nipples, Elena? The way I alternate from doing that to rubbing your clit? Or is it not enough for you? Is my cock good enough for you, my little needy slut? You're MINE, not Stefan's. Does he make you feel like this? I know he doesn't. Last time I listened in you guys all I could hear was your little fake moans from your perfect, perfect lips." He smirked while holding her ankles over his shoulders and pounded into her.

"You're so fucking hot when you talk like that. You're just making me closer to cumming all over your cock, you honestly think I'm going to go back to Stefan after this? Just shut up and let me cum already, I'll make it worth your while Damon, I promise that." Elena said and within seconds she released and came all over his cock and her came into her dripping heat.

Damon knew she wasn't going to keep her word about not going back to Stefan, he threw on his shirt and jeans and headed for the window when suddenly Elena interrupted his thoughts.

"Where do you think you're going Salvatore? You're not getting out of this so soon." She said while holding ropes in one hand and placing her other on her hip.


End file.
